


dance with your voice

by mellifluouswoole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Recovery, War, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), platonic, tommy is in a coma and toby is sad, you can say ily without dating bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/pseuds/mellifluouswoole
Summary: tommy has been in a coma after the duel for a month. he hasn't woken up for a while and toby can't handle not seeing him awake.au where there aren't respawns and toby takes care of tommy in a coma.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	dance with your voice

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by OR3O's (on YT) song Still Dancing

the window curtains flapped kindly against the near ending summer wind, the lace trim dancing along the kitchen windowsill. the breeze was the kind that you opened the window for, the kind that you go outside with and dance along the grass barefoot with your best friend. i heard a small chuckle, as my hands, my fingertips, rolled the dough as i sprinkled sugar onto the uncooked bread. i felt a warm presence behind me, as i touched the hand that was around my shoulders. i've been hugged from behind. it felt nice. the war was over and i no longer had to be afraid. i no longer had to worry about if i were to live the next day, or if i were to breathe the air full of blood and sweat. it was peacetime, which meant i could go back to bee farming and building.

"tommy?" i called, as i felt his head rest upon mine. his sky blue eyes gazing onto my work. i've always loved his eyes, they looked like the ocean in the midst of a tsunami, only i got to see the calm waves which i loved.

"what are you making, toby?" he asked me, as i touched his hand. we've changed since the war, the war we had no say in fighting. one we've been born into, one we both suffered in. bu the war was over, and i smiled.

"food." i replied, with a sly smile, giving him a cryptic answer. when he asked what kind i responded with "the edible kind." i went to look behind me but there was no one there. i was imagining it again- i was... i've been doing this a lot. i hear tommy wherever i go, i feel his light blue eyes. i heard his voice laugh at me, i heard his footsteps as he hummed cat or mellohi. i knew he wasn't awake, he was still right where i left him, on the bed in the living room. he was well taken care of, i often cleaned his sheets and clothes, i kept him fed and i kept him happy- well... as happy as he could be when he couldn't hear a word i said. i told him stories about dragons, i told him stories about what my bees were doing. anything to make the silence less silent. it was deadly, worse than the arrows that left scars on my body, or the harming potions which i often felt.

after the duel, tommy was my task. i'd to take care of him until he woke up, i walked over to his bed, the sun shining on his pale skin. i touched his cheek, his soft skin against my calloused palm. i started to feed him soup, the only thing he could eat while unconscious. i sighed, humming mellohi to him like i did every morning. it was routine that kept me sane, doing the same thing over and over. i thought to myself, the thoughts- the flashbacks playing like a movie i couldn't control.

"ten paces fire." wilbur announced, as tommy turned around, dream with his maniacal smile, as the memories played through my head. tommy, shot right by the rib, screamed as i ran over to him, keeping his body from falling into the ocean, the salty tears filling my vision and my mouth. i put my hands over my mouth as i saw the blood. i took my coat off and applied pressure to the wound as i tried to stay calm, but my tears and voice betrayed me, shakily begging for him to not die.

"tommy- tommy! tommy please, please- don't... wilbur!" i screamed, as wilbur walked over to dream, anger in wilbur's voice. i grabbed an enchanted apple and fed it to tommy, hoping it'd be enough to keep him from death. i cried, as he muttered about how he would give up his discs for freedom. i nodded, as i begged for him to stay awake. dream celebrated his victory, not realizing what he did.

those memories filled my head, i kept seeing the arrow in his side, the blood. i remembered his tears and he said he final words, "thank you, im sorry, i love you." to me, i heard them. i dare not tell anyone his final words- those are mine to hear and mine only. my best friend laid there, forced to fight a war that he was born in. we were close since kids, we were a family. that was before dream became a tyrant, burning my house, killing all my villagers, hurting us and threatening us with death and treason. it was all his fault- dream, that cruel bastard hurt my best friend. i sighed, as i stood up and put the bread in the oven. i sighed, shame and guilt filling my heart. i felt shame, i felt guilt because i should've risked my life- i should've been the one to suffer. not him, not the vice president. he was so young... he

but here he was, on a bed in my living room. it was routine, i'd wake up from sleeping next to him, the scent of ocean filling my senses. i'd lie there for a few minutes, sunshine warming my skin as i'd wipe away some tears that i often cried, wishing that he'd wake up. i would get up from his side and make breakfast, sometimes pie or muffins, usually the things i knew tommy would enjoy eating. i'd put a plate by his bed, as if that'd wake him up. then i'd feed him soup while telling him a story or humming a song that i knew he'd enjoy. i wasn't a good singer, but i knew that it meant a lot to tommy. i'd often dream of seeing his blue eyes meet with my honey hazel eyes, but realize it was nothing more than daydreams, wishes that'd never come true. sometimes i'd play one of my own discs, as i imagined tommy dancing and tapping along to it. but he wasn't there. tommy loved those discs more than anything, he'd often dance with me to the sound of the soft jukebox. i loved those moments, those where tommy would be his genuine self, without having to worry about his reputation. he would tell me how he felt, he'd be honest with me. we had no more of those moments. the war hardened him and made him cruel. he often belittled me, often got angry. it wasn't his fault- it was the wars' fault for hurting my friend so badly.

i then went outside to harvest crops, and collect honey. often i'd make jam to go with the bed, i imagined tommy there, helping me get the higher up branches. he'd make fun of me for being short, which i didn't mind. he would smile at me, as i would laugh. we'd harvest honey together, celebrate our freedom and celebrate our life. but he couldn't. after harvesting, i'd go to the garden. i've been working on this place for a long time- it was a tribute to tommy in a way. it had his favorite flowers and his favorite animals. it had a jukebox next to a bench made for the two of us. i'd sit there until sundown, occasionally inviting wilbur or fundy, maybe niki, to go and see it. to enjoy the sunset. tommy loved sunsets, he'd often just sit there and talk to me about whatever was on his mind. after the beautiful rays of sun turned into the moon, the red fire being extinguished by the starry night sky, i'd go back inside and check on tommy. he wasn't awake. he's been asleep for a month now, and i wondered if he'd ever wake up. i would go and eat dinner, usually alone. i'd then go to his bed and hum to myself, telling myself stories until i fell asleep right next to tommy. this day was different- this was his month anniversary. i laid there, my head on his legs, careful to not hurt his fragile ribs. i grabbed a blanket for myself. i started to cry. i often did this; tommy always said i was a sensitive person, i never denied it. i knew i was sensitive, but i became less sensitive during the war- i used villagers to get what i wanted, i often stole and did things i was guilty about, but that's what hurt most, dream didn't feel bad- at least i think. he'd sometimes visit the docks and i'd often ignore him. he'd ask if tommy was okay- and i said yes. he'd leave after that. sapnap and i were friends again, and george and i never spoke to begin with. wilbur was there for me when i needed to cry to someone, but wilbur was busy being president.

i quietly whispered to tommy, as if he could hear me. "hey tommy. wake up soon, please? it's been a month- we haven't had any celebrations because wilbur thought it'd be wrong to celebrate without our hero. wilbur feels awful- he thinks he should've been the one fighting dream. not you. i think it should've been me though- you're a hero... and im useless. isn't that pathetic, i have no one here in l'manberg who cares for me like you did. i hate this so much- i was angry at first, angry at the world." i choked out a sob before wiping away the stupid tears. "i was angry at dream- angry at myself. then.. then i was sad. i don't know what to feel now though. i don't know what to do without you here... wake up soon." i whispered, as i laid there and slept soundly for the first time in a long while. i felt a hand bury itself in my hair when i awoke the next morning. i, as i felt a familiar hand touch me. i heard a laugh i thought i'd never hear again. i heard a small voice whisper something that i heard a million times before. the voice, the words, it made me feel happy again.

"you're so clingy." he muttered, trying to sit up. i quickly ushered to his side, the feeling of his arms against mine, refreshing and relieving. he wasn't dead. i smiled, as i felt tears roll down my cheeks again. i've been doing a lot of crying since the incident.

"i- tommy? are you.. are you actually awake?" i asked, my throat dry and pained.

"no im a ghost, of course im awake, you idiot, toby." he said, gentle but still snarky. i never thought i'd see those bright blue eyes ever again- i never thought i'd ever hear his voice, even if it was hard on the ears. i never thought i'd feel his hands in mine, or see him smile again.

"we have so much to catch up on- we got freedom thanks to you giving up your music discs... i knew how much that meant to you."

"lets do that after i eat something, im starving." he said, as i went and got his favorite bread i baked. i put jam on it, as i went to go message wilbur. i told tommy i was going to tell wilbur, but he said something i didn't expect.

"hey toby, can we just sit here together, or maybe outside. its stuffy in here, you know?" he muttered, after a few hours of catching up. i went to get a wheelchair that i stared at for hours, waiting for the moment i could help tommy onto the wheelchair and let him see the garden i made for the two of us.

i helped him onto the cold metal, as we wheeled outside for the first time in a long while. he hasn't seen the docks and ocean city i built by myself yet, he was in awe at the building saying something like "looks like you've been lonely." to tease me. i missed those teasing words he often brought my way.

i wheeled him through a cobblestone path, as we went through forests and the main pathway, as dream saw tommy awake. he didn't say anything, but wilbur saw us and smiled. he was ecstatic that tommy was awake, apologizing over and over and over. tommy said he was too tired to hear it, and that it wasn't his fault. wilbur respected tommy's wishes, and left, telling the good news to our town. i wheeled tommy to the garden, it was secluded and perfect for the two us. bees pollinated the flowers, my dark eyes darting around to find our bench. he gave a grin, "when did you make this?"

"in the month you were asleep- idiot." i said lovingly, as i sat in the bench and sat there, staring at the sunset. not alone this time. tommy was unable to walk, which meant he couldn't enjoy the garden like i hoped he would. he said he didn't care.

"hey toby." he said- "thanks man. i really... i appreciate you watching over me for a month, i'm so happy to have a friend like you."

"yeah- and im lucky to be able to take care of you." i said, humming the tune of mellohi (tommy's favorite disc) together.

"im sad we cant dance again," tommy said, i thought of something.

"we can sing together instead, dance with our voices." i replied, as we sang cat.


End file.
